Monica Reyes, G Woman
by smut1956
Summary: Monica and John have a revealing conversation.


The X-Files and its characters are the property of Fox and Chris Carter. No copyright infringement is intended.

Monica Reyes, G-Woman

(G for girlie)

"Agent Reyes, I'm a highly trained, moderately well paid, professional observer."

"Yes, you are Agent Doggett."

"Add to that Agent Reyes that I'm extremely experienced."

"No argument here, Agent Doggett."

"That all adds up to me being able to solve puzzles and ferret out mysteries, Agent Reyes."

"Agent Doggett, you have a flawless reputation."

"Then allow me Agent Reyes to point out something that has come to my attention."

"Please, go ahead, Agent Doggett."

"Agent Reyes, as a veteran agent yourself, you are aware of certain FBI standards and guidelines."

"Absolutely correct, Agent Doggett."

"I've noticed Agent Reyes that the typical agent wardrobe consists of tailored business clothes with stuff like suits, coats, jackets, pants and sometimes for female agents, a skirt."

"That would be the by the expected wardrobe indeed, Agent Doggett."

"I should add that solid, dark colors are the norm Agent Reyes, however not always for you."

"Agent Doggett, that's called a good eye."

"I say, Agent Reyes, it's flaunting the rules to wear those leather coats and some of those brighter colors."

"Your assessment Agent Doggett is one that I can say is accurate."

"Thank you, Agent Reyes. There is one other thing."

"Do tell, Agent Doggett."

"To the outside world Agent Reyes you are a by the book, serious G-Woman."

"Agent Doggett, why thank you."

"Not at all, as a government agent, Agent Reyes you are expected to be forthright."

"Absolutely, Agent Doggett."

"Agent Reyes, perhaps then you'll explain the reason for what's under that façade."

"Excuse me, Agent Doggett?"

"It's come to my attention, Agent Reyes that my G-Woman partner is a girly girl under those clothes."

"Agent Doggett, I can't tell what your tone of voice conveys."

"Please, don't think I'm voicing disapproval Agent Reyes, quite the contrary."

"I see, Agent Doggett."

"No, _I've_ seen, Agent Reyes. I've seen that while your clothes appear to be simple and conservative, your lingerie is the opposite."

"Agent Doggett, what I wear underneath is my business."

"Normally, Agent Reyes I would agree, however, when you let other people get a peek at the lace and silk, it's changing the rules."

"Agent Doggett, are you accusing me of flashing?"

"Not exactly, Agent Reyes – perhaps flushing."

"More like a blush, Agent Doggett. You're the one that seems to be flushing – getting a little warm?"

"If I am, Agent Reyes it's because I'm remembering seeing you in a lacy, slinky black nightgown."

"Agent Doggett, I had a robe on over that."

"It wasn't closed, Agent Reyes. Then, there was a navy blue flimsy thing with little straps."

"They're called spaghetti straps Agent Doggett and you can't hold it against a woman you happen upon when she's had a nightmare."

"Fair point, Agent Reyes. Let's set all that aside."

"Of course, if that's what you want Agent Doggett."

"The evidence seems to indicate Agent Reyes that you are always very girly under your unprepossessing regulation clothes."

"Agent Doggett, such a big word for such an inconsequential matter."

"Not to me, Agent Reyes."

"I take it Agent Doggett you feel the need to reach a final conclusion by a thorough investigation."

"Agent Reyes, that's precisely right."

"Have you developed a plan, Agent Doggett?"

"An agent of my creativity and experience has many weapons at his disposal, Agent Reyes."

"Would you like Agent Doggett, to share them with me?"

"Your help Agent Reyes is vital and required."

"Let's see if we're on the same wavelength, Agent Doggett."

"Agent Reyes, I'd be surprised if we weren't."

"Then, I'm going to untangle myself from your arms Agent Doggett, and sit at the end of the couch facing you."

"That's a start, Agent Reyes."

"Next Agent Doggett, I'll pull off this shirt."

"Excellent work Agent Reyes and after that it'll be up to me to make a close examination of everything under that shirt and also under those jeans."

"It's good to be thorough, Agent Doggett."

"Agent Reyes, I plan to be as thorough tonight as I was last night."

"You're a credit to the bureau, Agent Doggett."

"Thank you, Agent Reyes. There's one more thing."

"Yes, Agent Doggett?"

"Do you wear this kind of stuff knowing it would make me crazy, Agent Reyes?"

"No, Agent Doggett. I wear it and have worn it for years because I know I'm wearing it and it makes me feel sexy and powerful."

"Agent Reyes, you are all that and lovelier than I imagined."

"Imagine no more, Agent Doggett. Come with me and commence investigating even if it takes all night."

"Yes, ma'am, oh absolutely Agent Reyes, my girlie G-woman."

* * *

The end


End file.
